1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a chassis base for a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display apparatuses are relatively flat display apparatuses that generally form an image via light emitted from ultraviolet rays generated by a discharge gas injected between facing substrates when a voltage is applied to electrodes placed on opposite sides of the substrates. The plasma display apparatuses may be manufactured to have a thickness of less than several centimeters, a relatively large screen, and a wide viewing angle compared to other displays. Accordingly, plasma display apparatuses have been spotlighted as the next generation of display apparatuses.
A conventional plasma display apparatus may include a PDP for displaying an image using plasma generated by a gas discharge, a chassis base for supporting the PDP, and circuit board assemblies for supplying signals to electrodes of the PDP. The circuit board assemblies may be mounted on a side surface of the chassis base, opposite a side surface where the PDP is mounted.
The chassis base may comprise a metallic material such as aluminum having a high mechanical rigidity, and may be on a rear surface of the PDP to allow attachment of the circuit board assemblies and to reinforce the PDP. The chassis base may also serve as a heat sink for dissipating heat generated in the PDP and the circuit board assemblies and as an electromagnetic radiation ground to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI).
The PDP is driven by electrical signals with high frequencies and high voltages, and thus generates a strong EMI. The PDP and the circuit board assemblies usually generate noise in a low bandwidth (between about 30-200 MHz), while the operational performance of the PDP may be affected by noise with a frequency of about 100 MHz. The electromagnetic interference generated by the PDP may affect viewers and electronic devices in the vicinity of the PDP.
The chassis base provides the largest ground area in the plasma display apparatus. Therefore, when EMI generated by driving the PDP reaches the chassis base, the chassis base may operate as an antenna that further transmits the EMI.